Secrets
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL REWRITTEN. Silver Mill. Serenity is a teenager who runsaway to earth. Meets guy. Falls in love. better summary within. Flames wanted.
1. C I

Summary: Silver Millennium Serenity-hime goes through normal teenager problems and decides to runaway to Earth. There she meets a strange, but wonderful, young man who seems to take all her problems away. Serenity falls in-love with her strange new friend, but continues to keep her true identity a secret.

Disclaimer: If I really owned BSSM, don't you think I would be making a special manga for moneys instead of writing fan fics for free?

* * *

The beautiful young moon princess skipped down the hall heading to her mother's bed chambers.

Her mother, Queen Serenity, had sent the little black cat Luna after her to tell her that her mother wished to have a word with her.

Princess Serenity had been feeling rather happy this day, for her four best friends had just come back from their own planets.

They usually visited their own planets which they were princesses of for only a short time so they could come back to guard their moon princess.

Arriving at her mother's room, Serenity gently knocked on the door.

Queen Serenity opened it and smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Come in Serenity, I have important business to tell you."

Nodding, a little confused, the princess stepped gingerly in.

Queen Serenity sat in a near by chair.

"Darling, I'm afraid the Princesses of Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Mercury will be leaving tomorrow morning," her mother said softly.

"What? That's not possible! They just came back! They have to stay! Who will protect me?" she added logically.

"We have guards here, and of course I will be here," her mother answered.

"But, mother, they are not Senshi."

"Serenity, this is a time of peace, you do not need them. They have other matters they must attend to on their own respective planets. Are you going to be selfish so that they must stay and watch you when their home calls? Did I really raise my child to be this rude?" the Queen said as she stood and looked down at her daughter.

Blushing at the reprimand, Serenity lowered her head and curtsied. "No your majesty."

"Good. Now you may go and speak with your friends before they leave. Go on."

Nodding Serenity turned to leave but was stopped by her mother.

"Serenity, you know I love you and care for you, you know I wish you to be kept absolutely safe, but matters have come up on their home planets and they must depart," Queen Serenity said softly.

"I understand mother."

And with that Serenity walked out of the bedchambers and down the hall to her friends.

* * *

"Serenity-hime, good morning," the blue hair princess said as she stood.

The four Inner Princesses were gathered around a table in the garden sipping tea.

The other three said princesses did the same as their nodded their greetings.

"Good morning Princesses Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei," Serenity said herself as she nodded back and sat at the head of the small rectangular table.

"Princess, what's wrong? You look miserable," the Princess of Mars asked as she set her cup down.

"I have just been told you guys will be leaving."

"We will be back shortly," the green princess commented as she placed her hand over her friends.

"I know. I'll just miss you guys."

"We'll always in your heart, Serenity, our love binds us," said the princess of love.

Smiling at their sentiments, Serenity gave each a quick hug before the regular conversation took place.

* * *

Serenity slumped back into her room.

She had just come back from seeing her friends off and she was emotionally tired.

Plopping down onto her bed, she cried into her pillows.

Nothing was going her way.

Her mother had actually yelled at her last night for being selfish.

She couldn't believe it.

Luna was attacking her everywhere with questions.

Her friends deserted her.

She felt as if everyone at the palace was staring at her or talking about her.

She just felt as if everyone was against her.

She had no where to turn.

Groaning she sat up and walked out onto her balcony.

Sighing Serenity leaned against the marble railing as she looked up at Earth.

Sometimes she wondered why the place of her people and the place of the Earthlings never coincide.

She wondered what that strange planet that was forbidden to interact with was like.

It was so bright and colorful.

She longed to visit it.

"Serenity!"

Groaning she wiped the tear stains off her cheeks and went to her door.

Luna sat on the other side.

"Her majesty wishes to speak with you," the small feline said.

"I don't care. I don't want to speak to her," Serenity pouted. "I never want to speak to her again!" she exclaimed as she slammed the door.

Leaning against the door, Serenity sobbed silently.

Why was life so hard?

* * *

The next day she was out walking in the garden.

Guards followed her, far enough away to give her space, but not far enough away to keep her in their sight at all times.

Sighing Serenity stopped in front of a rose bush.

The flowers were bright red and beautiful beyond comparison to any other flower on the moon.

The roses were shipped up from Earth, a small kind of peace offering so that the hostility wouldn't grow to something worse.

Bending down to smell the burgeoning flowers Serenity reach out to pull one closer to her.

Her fingertip brushed against a thorn, causing blood to spill out..

Serenity took a sharp intake of breath as she pulled her finger to her chest wincing in pain.

"Ow," she moaned as the guards rushed up bombarding her with questions on her health and how she was feeling.

She didn't hear them, though, as she head her finger a few inches from her face, staring at the blood.

It was so red against her pale complexion.

The comparison between them was startling.

It was…beautiful.

The red was close to the color of Rei's dress sometimes, and the color of the rose.

Never was blood so compelling, so…tempting.

She finally realized someone was saying her name and shaking her.

"Serenity? Serenity, honey, can you hear me?"

Serenity looked up with a dazed look on her face to stare at the beautiful face of her mother. Her eyes held a type of fear in them.

"I'm fine mother. Just…startled." She smiled. "But I'm all better now."

"No your not," Queen Serenity said with concern in her voice. "You're bleeding all over. Let's get you washed up."

And so Queen Serenity whisked her away to the infirmary.

* * *

Princess Serenity lay on her bed; her two pigtails swirled around her white silk bedcovers.

Lately she had not been herself.

She was usually so chipper and excited about everything, but now she always moped and hardly cared anymore.

The guards were extra careful should the Queen or Princess blame them for something, especially after the rose incident.

She hardly ate anything lately as well.

Mostly she stared in her room, much to her mother's distaste.

Something was missing in her life, and it left a huge gaping hole in her chest.

* * *

What the bloody hell was going through my mind as I wrote this?

This, and many others I have yet to put on, I came up with when I was sick and delirious.

I'm bloody dangerous when I'm ill ain't I?

Hell, I flame myself.


	2. C II

Sorry so fast, Chap 1 was mostly just getting up to the whole runaway sequence. And I write a lot of Runaway stories don't I?

And is that all the flame I get? Give me more!

And I–OW!

I just got ketchup in my cut!

Ok, on with the story and the depression!

I just have to write that she has symptoms that I have…

* * *

Queen Selenity paced in the throne room.

The only other person in the room was Luna in human form.

"Your majesty, the princess is just going through a hard time. On Earth she would be of around the age where it is natural for young teenage girl to act, well, different," the feline woman said as she watched her worried and distraught queen pace back and forth.

"Yes, yes, I quite understand that Luna, but she is not from Earth. She is a Lunarian. She is the heir to the throne. She is my daughter."

Luna bobbed her head as the Queen passed by her, then turned around and passed by again.

"Maybe if her highness has something to do? Something to keep her mind off her troubles?" Luna asked.

The silver queen stopped and turned around to face Luna, her long white gown and silver hair twirling around her body from the swift movement.

"A ball!" she exclaimed in a whisper, a smile upon her face.

"That is a splendid idea your majesty! I shall inform the planners and make the arrangements immediately," Luna announced as she whisked herself out of the throne room and down the hall.

Queen Selenity walked slowly up to the throne and sat in it, already planning a surprise that would surely help lift her daughter's spirits again.

* * *

Serenity slowly walked down the palace halls.

Her arms swung freely as she shuffled along her eyes upon the floor.

Her usually neat silverfish-blond hair was now disheveled in the Lunarian custom hairstyle and slightly matted.

Her large azure eyes were now half-closed and a little wet.

Whimpering slightly, Serenity rounded the corner only to collide with someone.

Both fell on their bottoms.

With wide eyes Serenity looked over to see who she had bumped into.

The culprit grinned sheepishly as she jumped up with grace and smoothed her small yellow dress and long black hair done up in the Lunarian style.

"Forgive me, Princess, I didn't see you," Luna smiled as she helped the fallen princess up.

Luna looked Serenity up and down.

"Why, Serenity-hime, you look absolutely horrid! Your crescent is duller than mine," said the feline human with concern in her voice. She placed her hands on the princess' shoulders as she looked into her eyes. "Serenity, why are you hurting so?"

Anger rising within her, Serenity brushed her off.

"It doesn't matter if I feel down. Just as long as I don't show it in public right?" she snapped.

Luna looked hurt.

"Serenity-hime, you know I care about you."

"Yeah, that's what my mother said too," Serenity's eyebrows creased as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, precious Serenity," she purred as she pulled the princess into her arms in a protective hug. "Shh, it's alright," she crooned. "Luna is here for you."

Serenity wrapped her arms around Luna, crying softly into her shoulder.

After a few minutes she pulled away.

"Luna?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Is my mother still mad at me?"

Luna looked utterly confused.

"What do you mean princess? She has never been mad at you."

"She yelled a me a few nights ago, and I haven't really spoken that much to her lately."

Luna smiled softly and shook her head. "She isn't mad at you Serenity-hime," she chuckled. "She loves you very much, and she only wishes the best for you. That is why she throwing ball night after next, to help cheer you up."

"Oh."

_Great_, she thought, _another ball._

"That will be great Luna."

"Yeah, so you better go and scrub yourself clean and tidy up your hair," Luna teased.

Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

"I have to go now. I have a meeting with the planners in the ballroom; I want to make sure they don't mess up this time." Luna bid her farewell before kissing the top of her head and scampering off. "Now where did that troublesome white fluff ball that calls himself a cat get to?" her voice trailed back.

Serenity shook her head as she went down the hall to go soak in a nice, long, hot bath.

* * *

Serenity lay on her bed again, freshly bathed, groomed, and clothed.

The thoughts of whether or not things would have been different had she not been born royalty.

What if she were an Earthling?

Could she lead a normal life then?

She doubted anyone here cared about her as a person and not as the princess.

Her mother just wished that she would learn to be a good queen like herself.

She just wanted her daughter to make a good impression on everyone.

She didn't care.

Sighing Serenity rose and walked to her vanity table.

Sitting down in front of the mirror Serenity pulled her hair over her shoulders.

If she just took it out of the custom hairstyle of the Moon and cut it she could Pass for an Earthling.

Except she never could.

She had only that fleeting thought of maybe, but knew that maybe was never going to happen.

And then there was the crescent moon on her forehead.

"That might just give me away," she muttered as she passed her fingertips over it.

Maybe a headband over her forehead?

She began thinking that if she took a type of bandana and put it over her forehead and held back her hair when it was down that she could pull it off.

A change of clothes, new hairstyle, Serenity could become an Earthling.

Serenity smiled for the first time for quite some time as she thought about her going to Earth and pretending to be a commoner.

Then the smile disappeared as she realized that she could actually pull something like this off.

She _could_ pretend a commoner from Earth.

She could runaway.

She didn't have to deal with people always asking things of her just because of what she was.

Her friends and guardians were gone.

Her mother was always too busy.

Luna and Artemis were just cats.

Serenity could do this.

Serenity could actually become normal.

But then a sinking feeling made her realize something else.

How was she going to get to Earth?

Sighing Serenity rose from the chair and went to her balcony to look out at Earth.

If she could just find a way there she wouldn't have to worry about being found.

If she just found a way.

* * *

Well that was short.

My mind is kinda off at the moment so yeah.

I wanna feel the burn!

FLAME ME!


	3. C III

I like the pickles.

They taste good.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

* * *

"Do you think the princess will be surprised Luna?" a white cat asked the black cat next to him as she yelled orders out to those putting the finishing touches on the ballroom.

"Artemis, Serenity will be absolutely—Watch where you're putting that!" Luna hissed as a man almost dropped a chandelier.

Artemis shook his head as Luna went back to yelling at everyone.

* * *

Serenity woke up with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

The ball was today.

There would be a lot of confusion.

It would be the perfect time to slip out and runaway to Earth.

She threw her covers off and ran to her closet. But she had nothing but her Lunarian silk dresses.

Sighing she undid her hair and sat at her vanity table. Playing with styles that would conceal her identity best took a while but she finally managed to find something that would fit perfectly.

A knock on her door reminded her that at the moment she was still Princess Serenity.

"Come in," she called.

"Your highness, your mother wishes to have a word with you," a young woman said as she bowed and entered.

"Thank you Kuniko, tell her I will be there shortly."

The attendant then bowed and scurried down the hall after closing the door behind her. Sighing Serenity stood up and threw her hair back up in the two buns.

"I can't believe the ball is today. I need to gather everything so I can stow away easily," she muttered to herself as she put on one of her dresses and made herself look presentable.

Leaving her bed chambers Serenity plastered a smile she thought was convincing enough on her face and tried to not let her head droop too much.

Serenity arrived to her mother's chambers but found them vacant. Turning to a servant walking down the hall she asked if her mother was in the throne room.

"No your highness; she is in the ballroom with the two advisors. She was going to wait for you but something came up and she had to go check it out herself."

Serenity nodded her thanks and flashed the young man her fake smile before setting off to the ballroom. She just wanted to hurry up and speak with her mother so she could gather what she needed for her escape. Just a few rags here and there and some sewing string and needles and Serenity could make a perfect dress fit for a commoner of Earth, or at least she thought it would; she'd never actually been to Earth so she just took what little tidbits she could get out of her servants.

"What is it you wish to speak about mother?" Serenity asked as she pushed her way into the ballroom. She surpassed the groan rising in her throat when those present bowed and bowed back trying to get to stupid smile on her face to look real.

"My dear, is anything wrong, you look drawn out," Selenity asked as she moved across the white marble floors to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Serenity shook her head with a little grunt so Selenity continued on to why she called her daughter. "The Prince of Earth will be attending the ball this night so I want you to make him feel welcomed. I don't want him to feel like there is any hostility on the moon, and especially our palace, against him and his kind. Can you do this for me daughter?"

_Great, now she wants me to look after a prince. He is probably ugly and full of warts and has sweaty palms. All he will want to do is talk about boring strategic plans or some other snooze fest. But, since I'll be gone before I have to meet him I guess it doesn't matter. _Plastering the fame smile on her face again Serenity nodded. "Of course mother, I can't wait to welcome His Highness to the moon," she lied.

"Excellent. I have a surprise for you at the ball so don't be late," her mother grinned.

Serenity nodded with a wistful smile and turned away. _And I, too, have a surprise for you mother._

* * *

Serenity spent the rest of the morning snooping around and getting her hands on whatever materials she could find that would not be like having a bright neon sign flashing above her head saying "Moon Royalty". She then retired to her room and sprawled everything out on her bed. She had an old light tan dress that was just a bit too small for her and different colored scraps and ribbons.

She didn't know if she could pull this off but she was damn well going to try.

Grabbing the cloth shears she had pocketed from the seamstress' room she snipped at the sleeves of the dress and the sides before snipping down the front a bit. She then grabbed the string and needle and a few of the lighter brown scraps for the sleeves and a darker brown for the sides of the dress. She then added an extra inch to the bottom of the dress for additional length with as close of color to the original dress as possible. Taking square scraps of a brownish red she patched over any holes she found. Then taking a strip of the red color she laced it up the chest.

Once finished she held the dress out in front of her and scrutinized it. She inspected the size of the long sleeves to make sure they were loose enough for movement but close to the skin and checked the length to make sure it would size up with her and then finally, casting a critical look at the door, she tried it on. It fit.

"Ok, now to see if that hairstyle will work," she muttered as she grabbed a square cloth similar to the dress, same color as the last inch, and then began to put the red, light brown, and darker brown colors on it by sewing little strips here and there. On the last square she pricked her finger with the needle and dropped the bandana she was making with a little squeak. "Baka!" she muttered as she stuck her finger in her mouth. She just couldn't do anything right could she? Sighing she did the last touches and then paused. Could she really get away with this? One way to find out.

Serenity quickly set the cloth down and gently touched the bins on her head she affectionately called "Odangos". But woe to anyone who tried to tell her she had dumplings on her head, of course, since the "Odangos" were the Lunarian Royalty hairstyle only her very close friends had ever called her that, her very close friends that left her. Growling she tore her hair out of the buns and glowered at her reflection as her golden hair that sparkled silver in the natural light cascaded down her back and around her shoulders.

"No longer am I Selenity, Princess and daughter of Queen Selenity of the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom. Now I am just a normal girl from Earth," she whispered to her reflection as she grabbed a few hairpins from her vanity table. She wrapped her hair in multiple buns (similar to those rolls those hawkers had gotten from Earth, cinnamon rolls she thought she recalled) on the back of her head so that her hair was half its length and then grabbed her makeshift bandana and covered her hair and forehead with it tying it under the rest of her hair adding more pins to keep things in place. She really needed to learn how to make her crescent disappear by itself.

Then a thought struck her; shoes! Mentally kicking herself she realized she didn't have shoes. So Serenity rummaged around her room looking for whatever she could use for slippers in the meantime. Wait! There would be all kinds of hawkers at the palace trying to get those visiting to buy things. She must have a cloak somewhere around here! Grumbling to herself Serenity now began searching for a cloak. Upon finding one she let out a grunt of triumphant as she donned it.

Serenity was about to open the door when she remembered she remembered she had forgotten something. Settling back down at her vanity table she pulled out her stationary and dipped her pen in ink.

_Dearest Mother,_

_I am sorry. I hope you may find it in your heart to forgive your daughter for what she is doing. I am afraid I can no longer stand the life of a princess. Please be kind on Kuniko for it is not her fault I got away. If anyone is to blame it is I and I take full account of my actions and your anger. I love you mother but some things must be done to insure my sanity is not lost. I fear that if I were to stay any longer I would take it upon myself to end my life. I could not bear myself to leave without letting you know how deeply sorry I am and how much I love you. I do not know where I am going but I do know it is far away from here. Please give Luna and Artemis my best wishes and regards and tell them there will always be a place for them in my heart. I am deeply sorry if this letter has become a nuisance for you. I shall now let you go on to live your life happily without me._

_Your Daughter, Serenity._

Serenity gave one last forlorn look at her letter with her pearl jewelry on the corner of the page before she glided out of her room and didn't look back.

* * *

Serenity walked with her head bowed as she bustled along in the crown of the market place. She had taken a few small pouches of Lunarian money and a knapsack in which she could put a few possessions for her travel in. She walked carefully so as to not draw attention to herself and tried not to gag at the smells wafting down the stalls.

She finally found one she wanted and spoke from the shadows of her hood. "I would like a pair of leather loafers please," she said softly to hide her voice. He was not a Lunarian so he may not recognize her voice but she took no chances. He grunted out the price and Serenity paid him. "Thank you," she whispered. She then went around gathering what she needed and putting them in her knapsack. She finally came to the last stall; dried meat and other food products. This one was Lunarian so she would have to be extra careful so as to not be recognized and caught. "Please sir, some food for a lonely traveler; enough to last a good week maybe more."

The man looked her over before grunting and gathering what she asked for. It consisted of some dried meats and fruits and vegetables with some bread and cheese. "Some of this will only last a few days and then it will spoil but the meats and hard bread should last the designated time," he said gruffly as he sat the small bag with the contents on the surface between him and Serenity. Serenity paid the money and went to grab the bag but the vendor wrapped his fingers around her frail wrist. Letting out a surprised squeak Serenity looked startled up into his hard eyes. The hood fell back just enough so that only he could look into her face. Serenity knew she had been caught.

Her eyes grew wide and she knew that there were tears coming she wouldn't be able to stop. This was it! She was going to be turned over to her mother and everything was going to have been in vain! No please, no! She yelled, _screamed_, in her head begging for it all to stop, for her freedom. Her bottom lip started trembling. And then something unexpected happened. The man's eyes and face softened and he put on a small smile. The look in his eyes shocked Serenity to her core. It was like…like…like he understood. His fingers let go of her wrist but took her hand in his and patted the top of it softly with his other hand.

"Take care Your Highness," he whispered softly for just her ears and kissed her knuckles. "Your money is no good here," he announced and pushed the coins back to her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you," she whispered grabbing her things and running towards the dock looking back at him one last time. "Thank you," she said again as she ran around the corner.

* * *

Now Serenity had all she needed and stood waiting at the dock for the ship to take those leaving the moon to earth. She fidgeted nervously and had to often remind herself to calm known. _I'm going to get caught, I'm going to get caught, I'm going to get caught…_ she thought over and over. Mentally kicking herself for drawing so much attention Serenity explained to the woman next to her that her sister hadn't been able to come to the moon because she was so far along in pregnancy and she had just received word that her sister had gone into labor. The old lady nodded knowingly, or so she thought, and started telling Serenity about child birth. Serenity just nodded her head absently her mind somewhere else.

About five minutes later Serenity nearly passed out from anxiety when a group of guard from her mother's Moon Palace came marching to the pier. _Dear Selene I'm caught!_ But they continued right past her. Confused Serenity nearly fainted again as she saw that the guards had been sent to greet the Earth Royalty! _Hey, maybe I can see this prince everyone is all hyped up about._ _Is that him? No. Him? No. How about him? That's a definite no. And I'm not even going to bother with him._ Serenity was absolutely confused; she saw four well dressed men but none of them were the prince. Thinking about it they looked like people in the army. _Captains of the Guard or something…although they look higher up…Sergeants? No…Generals! Yeah, they look like generals! Hm…_

Keeping her head bowed Serenity slinked back into the crowd to keep out of the eye of the guards. She wondered momentarily if they knew she was gone yet but doubted it because they would be looking for her. Unless they just didn't care and were glad she was gone. That was probably it. Sighing she pulled the hood of her clock farther down her face waiting for her vessel to freedom to arrive.

It was another few minutes but finally Serenity was seated in a small cabin heading to Earth. She couldn't believe it and held her breath until the jet was out of dock and on the way. "I did it!" she whispered to herself in amazement. "I actually did it!" She tried going to sleep but sleep carefully danced beyond the reach of her probing mind and left her in wanting. "Well, just more hours and I can start my new life as a regular teenage girl…who has no home…but at least I'll be free."

Slowly she finally did drift into sleep but it was poisoned by the dreams flashing before her eyes that woke her with a start every time. She supposed she might try to eat something but her appetite still hadn't returned. She had escaped from her marble prison; she should be happy! But she wasn't. She forgot the meaning of happiness; she forgot that such a thing existed.

Serenity snapped out of her reverie when the craft stopped and someone came by to tell her they were here. _Here? Earth! Oh my…_ Serenity quickly grabbed her things and rushed out. She pushed past everyone just wanting to breathe the sweet air of a place of her dreams.

"Watch it!" someone yelled as she ran past but she didn't care; she was free. But where was she to go? She had no one here and didn't know anything about Earth except what she heard in stories. Maybe she could find a nice little inn she could stray in for now.

So Serenity finally slowed down and started looking around. She only had Lunarian coins so she didn't know what she was going to do about money. She set her bag down once she walked out of the way of the crowds and sighed. Certainty there was somewhere she could exchange her coins for Earth money she just had to find it. While she looked around for said shop a man in rags came shooting past and grabbed her bag running as fast as he could away with her belongs. "Stop!" Serenity yelled. "Stop, thief!" But it did no good and she was left with nothing. She didn't have any fighting skills like her Senshi friends did, especially Makoto, so she had no way to defend herself against men like this. "Oh, this was a very bad idea," cried Serenity as she slumped against a nearby tree.

And so Serenity wandered around the village closest to her for a place that would allow her to stay but none did. She was thrown out of the last inn by a burly man with a grunt and cried out falling against the wall. "What am I going to do?" It was getting dark and she had no where to go with no possessions but the clothes on her back and no money. Tears pricking at the back of her eyes Serenity walked slowly with a downcast heart down the dirt streets as a soft rain began to drift down from the heavens. Maybe she could find a cave? With only that hope Serenity headed to the woods closest to the village.

At every noise she jumped and let out a small squeak only to find she was frightened by a little creature with fluffy tail. If she remembered correctly from the books she read about Earth she recalled it was called a squirrel. So she continued onward until she came to a clearing against a small foundation of rock. She had by luck stumbled upon this secret place when she was hopping on one leg tried to get mud off her shoes. She had stumbled backward and fell on her back through what looked like a solid wall. Now she was standing at the mouth of a dark cave.

"Well, at least it's dry," she muttered as she walked slowly in. She stayed near the mouth not sure if it was safe to go further but far enough so that the rain that was blown in by the wind didn't hit her. And so she at there curled up with her legs hugged to her chest and her chin resting on knees. Slowly she began to doze off into a troubled dream.

"Who are you?" a rich and commanding voice asked penetrating Serenity's dreams.

She jumped up with a squeak as she opened her eyes to see a man in shadow glaring at her. "I…I…I…" she stuttered.

"Well, spit it out!"

Serenity's eyes became wider as tears started to prick her eyes and her bottom lip jutted out trembling. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die…_ And then the whimpering escaped her throat and she started shivering from both fright and the cold as she very softly began to cry the tears now gently falling down her cheeks.

_Crap, now I've gone and made hr cry. She's too pretty to be crying…_ The man stepped closer to her and Serenity jumped back flat against the rough stone wall with fear in her bright, beautiful azure eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," the man said softly as he stepped into the light cast by the full moon. His voice was soft and gentle and seemed to caress Serenity's skin and fear. She took in his dark ebony hair and his deep midnight blue eyes. "What are you looking at?" he asked rather gruffly. Serenity then realized that she had been gaping and snapped her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry sir," she whimpered lowering her eyes. She glanced to the mouth of the cave relieved to see it had stopped raining. "I didn't mean to trespass it was just raining and I was mugged and I had no where to go," she blubbered. "Please forgive me sir."

"Shh," the young man was instantly at her side holding her head between his hands. Looking down at her he smiled warmly. "It's okay. No harm will come to you, all is forgiven. Don't cry." His words were so gently and heartfelt that, not knowing why, Serenity collapsed to his chest clinging to his shirt and sobbing softly. "There, there," he murmured as he stroked her back. It seemed so natural to just hold her and comfort her. And the same feelings Serenity had so she let him.

After a while she calmed down and pushed away a little bit to look at the young man before and see him for the first time. He was wearing complete black from the shirt to his boots. She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience I have caused you sir, I just accidentally found this glade when it was raining and I was desperate for a dry place to camp out until I could find a place to stay."

"There was no inconvenience," he smiled softly back and helped her to the floor sitting across from her. "But why were you out traveling in the woods when you should be nice and warm with your family?"

"I…I have no family sir. Well I do, but I ran away." A thought came to her and she threw herself on him grabbing his shirt in her tiny fists again and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Please don't make me go back, please!" she begged. "It was horrible! I was nothing more than a slave!" _To the crown, I was nothing more than a slave._ "They didn't love me and they're probably happier now that I'm gone! Please don't turn me in!" she pleaded tears forming once more in her eyes.

"Shh, it's all right!" he whispered soothingly as he pried her fingers from her shirt and held them in his hands. "You're alright now, they can't hurt you," he cooed as he gently raised her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers softly.

Serenity nodded fighting back the tears. "Thank you sir," she said softly. She was then aware of her stomach grumbling and realized she had not had anything to eat for a while. _Wait, I'm hungry? Since when am I hungry lately? _And it was true, for the past few days she had had a lost of appetite and only ate when her mother had to practically have a servant cram food down her mouth.

"Hungry?" the man asked softly. Serenity nodded and let out a little squeak as he went to his feet and pulled her up. "Come on, I have some food in the back."

He led Serenity into the dark of the cave and she had a fleeting thought that he was going to do something to her but then she caught sight of a small light. She then realized it was a small campfire. Realizing just how cold she was she shivered. She looked about the cavern they had just entered with surprise. There was a small pool where fresh water dripped into from the roof top and little cutout selves along the walls. There was also a type of natural window that the smoke from the fire could escape out. In one of the corners was a straw mattress. There were a few other things here and there that gave the look of a little home. "This is where you live," Serenity breathed out.

He laughed. "Yes and no." He explained to the look of puzzlement on her face. "This is my little campout sanctuary. I come here when I wish to leave the world behind and be by myself. Although the present company is much better of course," he smiled causing Serenity to blush. "There is a cup by the pool where you can get some water while I get some more food."

Serenity nodded and left his warm side and knelt by the little pool. The water was cool and refreshing and slid down her throat like the heavens light. Drinking her fill she walked back over to the young man who had set out some food for her. "Thank you," she murmured as she took the food and smiled.

They ate in silence for a while before Serenity, who had eaten her fill, laid back closing her eyes at the warmth of the fire. "Thank you," she whispered again before the cold dark of sleep took her unawares.

* * *

Hey, sorry for taking so long people; got sidetracked with all my Labyrinth Fanfics and other personal life problems.

Ja ne.


	4. C IV

Oh my, it has been a long time since I've done this fic. I'm so sorry, to anyone who is reading. But looking at the past chapters I want to insult myself on how pathetic it is. Forgive me, when I started this fic I was still a 'newb' or 'n00b' or however people spell it nowadays. I find it amusing that the same word will be spelled multiple ways yet still be the same. But, that is a topic for another time. Now, I ask forgiveness against my crimes and pray that you will be patient for my muse to catch up with me. I have many stories and sometimes my brain overloads and it fries out for a few months. Ah, but here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: These things are getting _really _old.

* * *

Serenity's eyes fluttered open as she woke from a dreamless sleep. Yawning she looked around...

...and yelped.

_Oh, Selene, where am I? _she asked herself as she shot up in a sitting position. Suddenly she remembered last night and her hand flew to her forehead. The bandana was still intact and her crescent was still hidden. Letting out a breath of relief she got up shakily her body sore from sleeping on the hard ground with nothing but straw and a few blankets to ward from the floor. "Oh, goddess, I don't know how that guy can stand it," she murmured thinking wistfully of her downy bed and feather pillows. She then remembered the man who had helped her and her eyes widened as she looked around the dark cavern, which was getting brighter by the minute thanks to the rising sun that came through the 'window'. Shivering she started towards the mouth of the cave wondering if the man would still be there.

Serenity paused when she saw the man sitting on the floor at the mouth of the cave with back towards her and hunched shoulders. She could tell her was working on something in front of him and she didn't want to disturb him. But...she didn't want to leave just then either. Serenity wanted to watch him, so she did. After a few minutes he set something aside, a dagger. This made Serenity's pulse quicken wondering for the first real time what kind of man he was.

Turning around the man began getting up but as his eyes fell on Serenity they widened. "How long have you standing there? I didn't hear you get up."

"Oh! Gomen! Forgive me, but I am prone to step lightly, it is a trait in my family. I did not mean to disturb you."

"No, no, you didn't disturb me. I was simply carving," he explained holding out his hand towards her. In his palm was a small wooden whistle. Bending down with his free hand he picked up his dagger and sheathed it once more. "Here, try it out," he offered.

Hesitantly Serenity reached out and took the whistle secretly marveling at the man's ability. Putting it lightly to her lips she blew gently. A weak sound emitted.

"No, you have to blow harder," he laughed.

Sucking a deep breath she blew hard her tiny cheeks puffing out. The end result was a loud shriek from the whistle. Serenity's eyes widened as she took the wooden instrument from her lips. "Like that?" she asked amazement in her voice.

The man chuckled rubbing his ears. "Yeah, kind of." Smiling at her he sat back down leaning against the rock wall. "Come, sit down." Obeying Serenity sat on the other side of the cave entrance. "I'm not going to bite," he joked.

"I mean no disrespect sir, I only feel that it is improper for us to sit too close together," she said only speaking half the truth. The other half was that she was scared of him. She wondered what he would do to her now. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man snorted. "Please, enough with the 'sir's. You make me feel like an old man. My name is 'Mamoru'."

"Of course Mamoru-san, please forgive me."

"And stop apologizing. You have done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry. I mean...heh," she chuckled hesitantly.

"Do you have a name, or do I have to call you 'miss'?"

The wheels in Serenity's mind suddenly stopped. A name? She couldn't say her name was 'Serenity'. Gaze darting outside she noticed a white rabbit hop into some bushes. "Usagi!" she announced, a little too loudly and suddenly.

"Usagi? That's a pretty name. There are a lot of rabbits in these woods, but I'm sure none are as cute as you."

Serenity's, or shall we say Usagi's eyes widened as her head jerked back to face him. "What?" she squeaked?

"Er..." Mamoru began sweat dropping. He hadn't expected to say he thought she was cute. Hell, he thought she was gorgeous, but he wasn't going to let her know that! So he played it off. "You are cute, like a rabbit, so the name suits you. Do you have any siblings, older siblings? You have the cuteness of a younger sister I mean." He did not play it off well…

"Oh," Usagi replied not sure why she felt so disappointed. "No, I don't. I'm an only child." A thought came to her. "I mean, yes I do!" At the confused look on Mamoru's face she tried to make more sense. "I mean, I have cousins. Four of them that are really close to me they are like my sisters. I am the youngest, so I guess I am their 'little sister'. Or, at least I was," she added sadly looking down at her small hands as they fidgeted in her lap.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked looking sincere.

"Well, we just...grew apart, I guess. They stopped caring about, abandoning me for other matters, other more important matters. But who can blame them, huh?" she asked smiling her fake smiling her voice trying to cover up the despair with fake happiness as she looked at him, but both could tell she was close to tears.

"Usagi..." he whispered softly.

"It's nothing," she said waving it away as if it were a pesky fly. Wiping her eyes she smiled at him. "Some things change between people, that's all. I told you, my family didn't like me so I ran away. I was a liability they had, but I gave them a quick and easy exit."

"You shouldn't runaway from your problems, Usagi."

Sniffing Usagi pulled her legs up and wrapping her arms around them she placed her cheek on her knees. After a few moments of silence Usagi spoke again, although she didn't move from her position. "Mamoru-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"What?" The question caught him by surprise.

Finally picking her head up Usagi stared at him. "What are you going to do to me?"

"What...what do you mean?"

"I mean, I...what am I?"

"What are you?"

"To you?"

Mamoru looked thoroughly confused. "Usagi, I'm not going to do anything to you. You're not my prisoner or anything. You're free to go whenever you want."

"Oh."

Silence fell over them as they each tried to find something new to talk about. Sighing Usagi began fingering her hair. It really was too long she figured. She couldn't keep it up all the time and if she were to stay a runaway she would need something easier to take care of. Like her bed, she no longer had servants to act on her every whim and desire. She had to take care of herself: find a place to stay, food to eat, and money to buy all this and others. Happening upon the cave and Mamoru was pure chance, wasn't it? A ghost of a smile skirted across her lips as she thought of him. He seemed so nice, so majestic in a way. He looked as if he honestly cared about what happened to her. A frown took the ghost smile's place on her small pink lips. If he looked like he cared for her it was only an illusion. No one cared for her, it was impossible. Why would they? Putting her forehead on her knees Usagi tried to fight back tears.

"Usagi-chan, do you have family name?"

Usagi's head shot up surprised by his question and startled at it. "Wh-what?"

"I suppose I'm being nosey, asking you all these questions, but I just want to know more about you."

Unable to keep the blush from appearing on her face she looked down hoping to conceal it. "What's yours?" she asked softly hoping to buy her time.

"Chiba," came the prompt reply. "Chiba Mamoru."

Looking back up Usagi quirked a brow. "So, you're a protector of Earth? You keep the nasty Lunarians at bay, along with the other planets?"

"There's nothing nasty about the moon people," Mamoru replied, a slight edge to his voice. "In fact my," he paused, "our people are trying to work out a peace treaty with them. There was a ball last night in which the Earth Royalty was supposed to attend on the moon."

"I know," Usagi replied defensively. At the questioning look on his face Usagi explained, "My…mother was telling me about it, and how the Earth Prince would be there. She…wished that I could have gone to meet the prince, to at least make myself a little useful to the family," she sneered lost in thought looking outside.

"You seem as if you hold the Prince in contempt, although it is clear you have never met him," Mamoru stated guardedly.

"They are all alike. Obnoxious and vain creatures who care nothing about their people but only about war and battle arrangements. The Earth Prince is probably scabby, smelly, and as hideous as all the rest. He is most likely a big bore who would talk your ear off about plans for his army, never once mentioning how his people make a prosperous land full of such beauty. He would care nothing about the moon or its people thinking them cold and sterile compared to his blue skies, green land, and vast oceans. The air would feel suffocating compared to the crisp wind from his planet. And he would care nothing about the Moon Princess's mind or character looking only at her beauty…if she had any that is. He would look only at how a person looks judging them from their appearance and taking the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on as his wife not caring that her intelligence was lower than the dirt he walked upon. He would be disgusting, shallow, and rude."

"For someone you've never met, you do think less of him," Mamoru observed a tiny smirk gracing his lips and mirth in his eyes.

"And what would you expect? Royalty and Nobility are all the same. They think nothing of others but only themselves."

"I've heard that the moon people are very kind, and very beautiful. They are as pale as the moon themselves, it is said, with voices as smooth as silk. Their hair is a sea of velvet, with eyes like crystal orbs." Mamoru chuckled. "Or maybe I'm just describing you."

Shocked and slightly horrified she brushed his comments aside. "Please, comparing me to Moon Royalty? You are greatly mistaken sir; I am but a simple peasant of the Earth. I am no thing of great beauty."

"Oh, but you kid yourself my lady," he smiled. "You dull the image of the moon immensely."

Blushing horrendously she turned away. "Chiba-san, you speak mockingly."

"No, just Mamoru, Usagi, just Mamoru." His eyes danced. "Ah, you still have yet to tell me your name!"

Usagi thought back to a story her mother had told her, a story told to her as a small babe when she would cry at night for fear of the dark. "Tsukino. Tsukino Usagi."

"Ah, so you are from the moon!" he laughed. "Not only are you a rabbit, but a moon rabbit! Where did you get such a name?"

"A story, told by my family. As the myths go, if you look closely enough you can see a rabbit making rice cakes on the moon's surface, in the craters and lakes. Tonight, I will show you." Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh! Forgive me; you must want me gone before then. I did not mean to intrude, Chiba-san, I--"

"Usa!" Mamoru sighed in mock agitation. "I told you, stop apologizing. And you are welcomed to stay as long as you want. Have no fear; I dare not kick out such a creature as beautiful as you."

"Oh, Mamoru, you must not tell such lies," she admonished, although she blushed a smile on her lips. A real smile.

"Tonight, will you show me the moon rabbit you are so cleverly named after?"

"Of course, Mamoru-san, for you anything." They stared at each other for a long time, which caused Usagi to start blushing even more. Finally she broke eye contact and cleared her throat. "Mamoru, might there be a spring or something nearby…that which I could…bathe…" she asked hesitantly shy about asking him about something that involved her getting undressed. She had been dressed, undressed, and bathed by servants before…but they were all girls (of course if they weren't her mother would have probably used the Phantom Silver Crystal on them showing them a very pissed off Queen of the Moon…if she cared that much).

"Oh!" Mamoru blushed probably thinking along the same lines she was. "I will show you." Getting up he offered her his hand to help her up and then proceeded to show her another little clearing in the woods where a small waterfall created a small pool which left in a small spring. But to a girl like Usagi, who was confined to the overly large marble bath in the palace, it seemed perfect.

"Oh, thank you Mamoru, it's perfect," she breathed. She almost wanted to chuckle as Mamoru made a speedy getaway. By the look on his face she could easily tell that she had no need to fear her virtue. He would not cause her any harm…yet she still felt slightly uneasy with him. The only male she had spent so much time with before was a cat from Mau. Sighing sadly she wondered if they at all missed her. Peeling her clothes off her body she got completely undressed before she touched her bandana. Stepping into the cool water she tossed it onto her other clothes before undoing her hair letting it cascade down her back and into the water. Self-consciously touching her crescent she waded over to the waterfall and let it pour over her head and down her body. All the while she was thinking.

_My hair is so long. I need to get rid of the majority of it so as to not cause suspicion. Earthlings do not wear their hair as long as the Lunarians, especially not as long as the Royalty of the Moon. Maybe…if Mamoru would cut it… If I had him cut it I would need to have the bandana down, thus revealing my crescent…not good. Perhaps I could simply wrap the bandana around my forehead and tie behind my head…would that work? I shall have to try. Who knows, I might even start a new fashion trend. _She scoffed. _Who would wear a bandana only on their forehead? Oh, Serenity, oops! I mean _Usagi_. I'm surprised I could think of a name…and then using the bunny making rice cakes for an idea of the last name…of, if the girls ever found out they would ridicule me and start calling me 'Bunny' as well as 'Odango Atama'. _She paused as she thought of her old friends. _How I miss them…_

After finishing bathing she redressed tying a knot in her hair loosely to shorten its length and replacing the bandana. Navigating back to the cave took her a little while but she finally found it, following the smell of cooking food. She entered the small cave in the back to find Mamoru setting aside a plate of food.

"Oh, Usagi, you are back! I just finished breakfast."

Smiling politely Usagi took the offered plate and began eating.

* * *

"Do you see it? There is the rice cake, and there are the ears," Usagi pointed out her head centimeters from Mamoru's as she pointed up at the moon. She looked over at him pausing as she realized just how close they were. When he looked at her she quickly looked back up into the sky.

Mamoru's brow creased as he looked her over. "Do you realize that in the moonlight your hair turns a silvery color?"

Usagi's eyes widened. "Oh, uh, it's probably just the moonlight playing tricks on your eyes. No-nothing to be concerned about. But do you see the rabbit?" she asked trying to steer the conversation back to the rabbit in the moon.

"I suppose so," he murmured looking once at her face before turning back to the sky. "Yes, I see it now. I never before realized it, but now I wonder how I could not have. This is amazing."

"Yeah, it is," Usagi whispered, not thinking so much about the rabbit (although this was really her first time seeing it as well) but at the fact that she was staring up at her old home in a view she had never before witnessed.

* * *

Ah, sorry about the short length, but at least it is not all one-liner paragraphs like before. Ick. Ah, I suppose I should take Mamoru's (coughs which suspiciously sounds like 'Endymion') advice and stop apologizing… 


	5. C V

Yay, obsessions over Sailor Moon are good when you write Fan Fiction. Although I don't think anybody is reading it! Oh dear. If only I cared. And if I believe no one is reading it then why do I continue to write little messages as if they do? Well, simple…I just like talking to myself! (Sweat drops)

And I am making a few liberties with the story, such as Endymion's castle not being in pony land (A.K.A. Elysion). Actually, it's a bit confusing on that subject...I'll explain more once I actually _get_ there. That's really all I can think of now…but you'll see, I'm sure. Oh yeah, I took both colored hair thingies for Serenity and had came up with my own sorry excuse of an explaination for them. Also…something else…I forgot…

Whatever! On with the story!

Disclaimer: No own! No own!

PAGE BREAK! (It's broken...curses!)

It had been two weeks since Serenity, newly dubbed 'Usagi', found the secret cave. She had been meaning to ask Mamoru to see his dagger so that she might cut her hair, but she was never able to bring herself to do it. She knew she must, but she could not do it. Her hair was sacred to her, and although it showed her ties to the moon, she didn't think she could part with it. But pushing that thought aside she sat down at the mouth of the cave reading one of the books Mamoru had brought for her during one of his visits. He had left the day after she showed him the rabbit in the moon and returned two days later with some books and other things to keep her occupied while she stayed there. He left the same day, but had returned the next. He had visited her a while about every other day for a few hours, occasionally spending the night.

It had been two days since Usagi last saw him.

Usagi was so wrapped up in her book that she didn't hear the rustling of the plants or see the figure step out. She nearly jumped in surprise when a shadow loomed across her. Her eyes widened as she stood up slamming the book shut.

"Mamoru! You scared me!" she scolded.

"I am sorry," he laughed. Withdrawing a hand from behind his back he held out a single long-stemmed red rose.

"What is this for?" Usagi breathed taking the rose gently from his hand and cradling it with her own. Finally she looked up from the flower to stare at Mamoru.

"It has been exactly two weeks since you happenstance across my abode," he smirked. "I figured you deserved some sort of gift for this little…anniversary."

Usagi tried to scowl up at him but she couldn't help the smile on her lips. "Why thank ye kind sir," she said with over dramatized politeness and curtsying. She then quickly turned around to find some sort of container she could use as a vase for the rose. After a few minutes she came back from the inner rooms of the cave to find Mamoru lying on the grass in front of the cave. He had his eyes closed with his hands behind his head a small smile on his face. Usagi smirked tiptoeing towards him hardly making a sound. Spotting the jug to collect rainwater she picked it up and crept over to him glad that the sun made her shadow go the opposite way of how he was laying. Grinning madly to herself she then proceeded to splash the contents of the jug over the unsuspecting Mamoru's face.

Spluttering he shot up to rest on his forearms, staring at the giggling girl before him from behind his wet ebony hair. "I hope you at lest feel a little sorrow for wasting our rain water," he said making his voice sound slightly irritated.

Usagi, who saw straight through his guise, nodded trying not to burst out laughing at the wet man on the ground. "But it was worth. It was a sacrifice I was more than willing to make."

He glared at her, and she continued to smile innocently. Soon he could hold it in no more and let his laughter ring through the trees. Usagi didn't know what it was about him, but she felt so at piece with him. It was like…they were two parts of the same person...two halves of the same whole. Something about him made all the emptiness inside her disappear, and made her begin to feel whole herself. A frown struck her face then and she set the jug down walking slowly back to the cave.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked instantly shooting up and holding her upper arms in his hand looking down into her cerulean eyes.

"I miss my family," she whispered, turning her head away not daring to look into his eyes. "I miss…my friends." She remembered how they left her alone, abandoning her. Bitterly she wiped away the tears that were beginning to form. "But if they left me then they were never friends to begin with, were they?" She tore herself away from the man before her and sank down to the ground where she stood. "I have no friends. I have no family."

"Usagi…"

"Can I borrow your dagger?"

Mamoru froze for a moment at the abruptness of her request. He wasn't sure he trusted her with it to begin with. "Why?" he asked hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes up to him scoffing. "I just want to cut my hair baka!"

Pursing his lips together Mamoru fiddled with the handle of his dagger at his waist. "But your hair is beautiful, why would you wish to cut it?"

Sighing Usagi dropped her gaze. If only he knew. She didn't like showing the full length of her hair, for it was unnatural for a person of the Earth. She furthermore hated it when she was out in the moonlight with him, because when the light of the moon fell on her hair it turned silver. Back on the moon when the sun was hidden for night her hair turned silver as well, but there is was common for her. Of course, when the full light of the sun hit her hair it shone with such golden magnificence it as well was unnatural. And she hated it. How could she be considered Terran when things like this kept happening?

"I have my reasons," she replied softly. After a few moments of silence Mamoru handed the dagger to her without a word. With a terse jerk of her head in a nod Usagi stood up grabbing the weapon in her delicate hand. "Arigato," she whispered. "Please, just give me a few moments to myself, as my hair is something important to whom, or what I am, or rather once was." And with that she disappeared into the trees her fingers holding the handle to the dagger white, paler than normal.

Sitting on a large rock by the place Mamoru had shown her the first morning Usagi let the tears that threatened to fall finally drop. Letting a soft sob escape her lips she wrapped her arms around her face burrowing into her knees. After a while her cried subsided to hiccups as she sat up a little bringing the dagger before her face. The cool steel of the blade glinting in the slanting sun through the treetops.

It would be so easy…

All she had to do…

She could finally have peace…

Her reflection bouncing off of the blade she stared at her deep pools of blue that were her eyes wondering how a girl as young as she could look so hallow. She knew Mamoru-kun wondered the same thing sometimes. Thinking of him she closed her eyes lowering the blade to her lap.

He was so wonderful.

The way he acted, the way he smiled at her…it was as if he truly and deeply cared about her. And she was still a stranger to him. When it came to everyone else she doubted if they cared…but when it came to Mamoru…she had no qualms. It was plain and simple. But what really amazed her was that she cared for him as well. He could so easily hurt her, he was so stronger, or he could so easily have his way with her. He could rip her covering off of her forehead and reveal who and what she really was. But he didn't. And she didn't fear that he would. She…trusted him. But what scared her was that she knew she was beginning to develop feelings for the man. When she looked into his cobalt blue eyes, as deep as midnight, she knew that she was falling, and falling bad.

She couldn't…

Not now…

Because of him…

Wiping her eyes dry Usagi managed a shaky smile before resting the dagger in her lap as she undid her bandana. Almost immediately her ground length hair toppled down pooling around her feet. Hesitantly she picked up the dagger and grabbed her hair. She rested the sharp cutting edge against her tresses closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

She was no longer Serenity.

She would never be called 'Princess' again, or 'Highness'.

She was Usagi.

She was a rabbit, no, a wild hare that would not bow down before the rules of polite society any longer.

She was free.

Usagi opened her eyes staring down at her hands where they hovered above her lap a ways surprised to find her long locks of her hair already cut. She was scarcely aware she had done it, and felt a pang of loss and sorrow upon seeing her once beautiful hair now marred for inexplicable reasons. The strands shimmered silver and she had to close her eyes against the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall.

Even if she were to return to her once home, she would never the same.

She was not the same little girl any more.

She had changed.

"Goodbye mama," she whispered letting the golden river in her hand slip through her fingers and puddle on the ground beneath her feet. Running her hands through her now shoulder length hair, a small smile graced her lips.

Yes, she _had_ changed.

And she had Mamoru-chan to thank for it.

Placing the bandana over her forehead she got up lightly, holding the dagger in her slack fingers. She made her way back to her new home the smile still on her lips. What she saw made her smile even more; Mamoru was pacing back and forth in the mouth of the cave every so often running his fingers through his black as night hair. When he caught sight of her an almost relieved smile found its way onto his lips.

"Usagi," he breathed. He looked at her hair, then to her bandana, his gaze questioning. Why would she continue wearing it when she had no real need to hold her hair back anymore?

She blushed running her fingers lightly over it before stepping forward and handing him his dagger. "It's comforting," she murmured. "It's like a pair of a lover's arms wrapped around me keeping me safe."

His gaze glanced back up to it. "Lucky bandana," he muttered before smiling into her eyes. He loved the way he made her blush. He cleared his throat and backed away suddenly painfully aware of how close they had been standing. "I believe, my fair lady, you had promised to read to me last time I was here."

Her blush intensified as she squeaked a small, "Oh!" Rummaging around her book collection he had brought her she picked a title before they both settled on the grass where she began to read poems in her musical voice.

PAGE BREAK!

Mamoru sighed as he crept back into his vast chambers, via the vine covered wall leading to his high window. He spun around when a candle was lit.

"Ah, the wayward prince returns again," a rich voice spoke from the dissipating shadows. A figure with long brown hair and brown eyes stood holding a candle laughing at Mamoru, nay, Endymion; Prince of the Earth.

"Nephrite, how good it is to see you," the Prince said blandly. "Shouldn't you be star gazing right about now?"

"Of course," the guardian smiled setting down the candle on a nearby table and lounging in a chair. "They told me you would return." He flipped a hand causally. "It is becoming increasingly difficult to keep covering for you Highness. First with the ball, now your almost daily disappearances. It was troublesome enough to lie to the Lunarian Queen and tell her that you had come down ill, but now we must lie to your own people. Where do you keep disappearing to, Endymion-sama?""

Slipping his soiled brown tunic over his head Endymion ignored the man before him and walked to his dresser pulling out his night clothes. Unbuckling his belt he wrapped the straps around his dagger scabbard resting it on the nightstand near his large bed. He then walked behind the changing screen and proceeded to change. All the while he did not speak.

"What, no bath tonight Highness?" Nephrite asked with a quirked brow.

Stepping out from behind not dressed in black silk pants and a matching robe her rolled his eyes instead of smiling like he wanted to at the memory. "I've had mine already, thanks," he drawled.

Confused but continuing on the guardian stood up. "Endymion-sama, where have you been going during these past two weeks? I know that we allow you time to yourself sometimes, but you are acting differently. The other guardians and I are worried about your health."

"Nephrite, do not trouble yourself with my wellbeing pertaining to this matter. You four are my best friends, but do not forget your rank; you are only my guardians, and I am your sovereign. I think it wise that you realize this."

Nephrite was no fool, and at the ice in his master's voice and eyes he knew he had to be careful. "Master, we look only for your protection," he murmured dropping to his knee and bowing his head.

"Good night, Nephrite," spoke the Prince in such a way that the guardian knew he was dismissed.

Standing to leave Nephrite bowed one more time before exiting the Prince's chambers.

Before going to bed Endymion gazed out his balcony for a moment smiling at the moon.

Tsuki no Usagi…

His little bunny…

PAGE BREAK!

Usagi looked up at the moon yawning briefly before turning and heading into the cave. She ran her hand through her hair marveling at the feel of it. Usually it felt so heavy, but now it was light and airy. It would take getting used to, but now it would be easier to hide her identity. Fluffing the goose feather pillow Mamoru had brought her shortly after she first arrived (where he had gotten it at she didn't ask), Usagi snuggled into the much more comfortable 'bed' that she had been occupying for two weeks now.

She knew that she should probably leave soon and start a life of her own…but she couldn't help but want to stay close to Mamoru. Maybe later…but for now she was secure in the fact that neither she nor Mamoru were eager for her to move out yet.

Drifting off to sleep Usagi's last thoughts were of her Mamo-chan.

PAGE BREAK!

Ooooh…kinda short. I had no inspiration really, except in little spurts.

I was amazed when I started writing out of Usagi's main focus area thing…oh man; this opens up a whole lot more writing possibilities.

I've suddenly gotten into a Sailor Moon obsession again because I'm watching the old episodes and everything on YouTube(dot)com and it's refreshing my old fascination for it as a child.

Yay, obsessions!


	6. C VI

Disclaimer: I...NO...own...Sailor Moon...got it?

* * *

The Prince was going out for a morning ride with his four guardians, and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes whenever he noticed them whispering behind his back. The four of them would slow their horses down and cluster together as they trotted slowly pondering over the Prince's latest actions. Finally, when he could stand it no long (they had started to smirk knowingly at him not caring if he saw them) he slowed his horse down as well, but still stayed in front of them. 

"Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite!" he barked not looking behind.

"Your Highness?" they asked a little hesitantly as they rode up, but the smirk kept itching at their lips trying to reappear. Jadeite and Nephrite rode to the left of Endymion, with Jadeite nearest to him, while Kunzite and Zoisite rode to the right with Kunzite on the far right.

"Unless you wish to find yourself currently without jobs I would deem it wise to stop gossiping behind my back like a couple of old, toothless merchant women, do I make myself perfectly clear?" asked Endymion with an almost sarcastic smile on his lips.

The four guardians shared a look before grinning.

"Of course, Highness," Kunzite replied his eyes sparkling, "we'll just have to make sure we're in front of you next time."

Sighing Endymion finally let his eyes roll. "I swear, I need to hire new guardians to protect me from you guys," he muttered.

"Guardians for your guardians, Endymion-sama? Your people might start thinking there's nothing inside that pretty little head of yours," Zoisite laughed. He suddenly frowned a little bit faking seriousness. "They might not be that far from the truth either," he murmured as if to himself, but was clearly not.

"Goddess, with guardians, hell, with friends like you who needs enemies? I'm definitely going to start looking into those guardians," Endymion moaned, hiding a smile behind his hands.

"Hey, you could always borrow the Moon Princess's," Jadeite smirked. "Apparently she has come down with a cold of some sort that some foreign ambassador gave to her and she's bedridden for God knows how long. It was a pity that she wasn't at the ball a couple weeks ago." He was grinning as he said this, not really all the upset for a reason that one of his dear friends was about to elucidate on.

"Except you weren't all that upset, were you Jadeite?" Nephrite asked with a matching grin. "You got to dance with that fiery little number."

Jadeite frowned before punching Nephrite in the arm. "You're one to talk. You spent your whole time talking to the girl who threw punch in your face, and then proceeded to arm-wrestle!" He frowned slightly. "I can't believe you lost."

Kunzite barked in laughter as Endymion looked confused at it all. "I remember that!" he grinned clutching his sides as he doubled over his horse in his laughter.

For a moment everyone sweat dropped at the uncharacteristic-ness of it all before Nephrite shot him a scalding look. "And what about that minx you followed around, huh?" Kunzite instantly sobered.

Endymion quirked a brow as the three guardians began to bicker at each other. He began to chuckle softly before it gradually grew to a rich laugh deep in his chest. Eyes sparkling with mirth he shook his head. "It appears only Zoisite was able to keep his head on his shoulders that night."

Zoisite blushed looking down. "Ano, actually I was in a lively discussion about books and theories of the universe with this rather remarkable girl," he admitted not having the courage to look at his sovereign's face.

The Prince was quite for a moment before he began to chuckle…hell, he laughed harder than Kunzite did only moments earlier. "So all of you fell victims to the femininely wiles of a girl?" He grinned at them his eyes sparkling even more. "It appears I am the only one manly enough to stand my ground when a girl looks at me with her doe-eyes."

"Hah!" the four guardians scoffed. They then made such comments as, "Isn't that a laugh?" "You wish!" "Yeah right!" "Don't you think highly of yourself?" "God hates liars" which was soon accompanied by "Is that lightening I hear?" Among these the guardians had a very merry time as Endymion sank lower in his saddle scowling.

"You say that now, Endymion-sama, but what about your recent disappearances?" Jadeite jabbed. "Don't think we haven't figured it out yet."

"It is only logical that you are spending your time with a girl, or _girls_," Zoisite smirked.

"Oh, the womanizer we have raised," Nephrite lamented in mock earnest.

"What are we to do?" Kunzite sighed.

"For your information I have simply been heading to my most recent hideaway place to get away from you guys, and everyone else for that matter," Endymion replied sticking his chin out defiantly and quickening his horse's pace. Following his lead the others flicked their reigns urging their horses into a gallop.

When they took a breather by a stream Kunzite smirked. "So, who is she?"

Pretending he didn't hear him Endymion continued stroking his horse's neck. "Drink up Daichi," Endymion murmured stroking his golden steed.

"Let's see…for our dearest Prince she has to be top notch," Nephrite said leaning in.

Jadeite nodded sagely. "A real gem."

"A Duchess, maybe?" Zoisite asked with a grin.

"Or a Baroness?"

"Maybe it's some old sickly widow who he's trying to con out of her fortune," Nephrite added with a snicker.

"Men," Kunzite said shaking his head reprovingly. "You know it's a lowly street urchin!" This sent the other three into titters of laughter. "He's too ashamed to be seen in public with her so he must sneak away to be with his hideous love."

Endymion finally looked up at them, glaring as he did so. He then shrugged smirking to himself. Who cared what they thought Usagi looked like; he knew that she was the most beautiful creation he had ever laid eyes on. He wished he could show them, but he didn't know how Usagi would feel about it. He murmured soothing words in his horse's ear, his warm breath causing it to swivel.

"Ah, she probably brags to her gossiping, old, toothless, hag of a mother who is a street vendor, probably someone who sells flowers or something else frivolous like that," Nephrite smirked.

"You didn't think flowers were so frivolous when you were admiring your girlfriend's earrings," Zoisite snickered.

"Actually, she doesn't know I'm the Prince," Endymion smiled brow furrowed slightly in confusion. "She actually thinks the Prince is some revolting creature who cares only about war and how many women he can entice into his bed." He looked up, a slight smile on his face that was really an evil smirk in disguise. "You know, kind of like you guys."

As the once taunting smiles on their faces turned to scowls Endymion grinned before jumping onto his horse's back and galloping away.

The chase was on.

"Get him!" Kunzite yelled jumping onto his horse, although it was an unneeded command as each one was thinking the same exact thing.

Finally they had all settled back down at the royal stables where they began grooming their horses' and giving them an impromptu washing.

"You said she didn't know you were the Prince," Kunzite started.

"Correct," the Prince replied his back turned to his four guardians. He spun around when a brush was thrown at his head though. "Ow, you baka, that hurt!" he exclaimed rubbing the back of his now sore head glaring at the person he knew was the offender.

Jadeite began to whistle innocently, as Nephrite and Zoisite sniggered. Kunzite ignored them and continued on. "So, _Mamoru-san_," he smirked, that was the name the Prince used whenever he 'ran away', "what does she think you are?"

"I don't know, probably just some commoner like her," he admitted truthfully going back to washing Daichi's forelocks.

"Have you kissed yet?" Jadeite interrupted.

"Jadeite, you baka," Zoisite muttered throwing a rag at the other boy's face.

"_Kissed_?" The Prince exclaimed shooting up from his crouching position to stare at his keepers shocked. "I…we…" He gulped eyes wide and darting to each guardian's face before shaking his head and glaring slightly. "It's not that kind of relationship!" He then finished off his horse and stomped out of the stables glaring at whatever was in front of him as he felt their knowing smirks follow him.

Soon they were jogging to catch up to him. "But you want to, right?" Nephrite asked.

Drawing his palm down his face Endymion didn't answer. He _couldn't_ answer!

"So," Kunzite smirked, "when do we get to meet this poor girl who has stolen your heart?"

* * *

Scene Change Thing!

* * *

Usagi looked down at her reflection in the water frowning at her crescent. Shaking her head vigorously to dry it off somewhat she finished her improvised shower via waterfall and dried herself off on the cloth Mamoru had brought for just that reason. Changing into a new pale pink dress (another gift from Mamoru-chan) Usagi looked at her bandana with loathing before slipping it onto her head sufficiently covering up her marking. She then made her way to the cave. 

She began humming a little melody that her mother used to hum, she said it was from a locket she had, before she realized what she was doing. Stopping, both walking and humming, Usagi shook her head as the feeling of nostalgia began to sweep through her. She couldn't think about that, not now. So she started off again refusing to dwell on the matter any longer.

When she reached the cave she smiled widely. "Mamoru!" she cried running over to the dark haired youth. She stopped a little more than a foot away her smile still wide on her face.

Mamoru felt as if the sun had grown brighter at the sight before him. He looked down at the ground for a moment to clear his throat or cough or do something to make sure he didn't say how beautiful her smile was when something caught his attention. "Usagi-chan, where are your shoes?" he asked with a furrowed brow not looking up from his inspection of her feet.

Pushing the light and warm feeling that rose from her stomach to her chest as Mamoru spoke her name she looked down at her feet as well blushing sheepishly. "Ano, I, well…I much prefer to be barefoot," she admitted with a little sheepish laugh looking back up at him. She felt her neck grow brighter at the intense look he gave her and looked down. "I'm sorry, I know you went out of your way to bring them to me, and they're so beautiful too…but …" she fumbled blushing harder not wanting to hurt Mamoru's feelings.

Smiling at her he lifted Usagi's chin up with his finger. "It's alright Usagi," he smirked. She looked so damn adorable when she blushed! "You are like a goddess, and you need to be free," he said softly.

He had no idea how right he was, Usagi thought, until she processed what he had said. Goddess? He was comparing her to a goddess? He was telling her…she was… Moving her head away from his touch she closed her eyes feeling them grow moist. "Oh, Mamoru, you have such a graceful tongue," she said trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. Once she was sure her tears were gone she smiled up at him before moving away to sit on the grass a little ways off. He cared for her, but not like that. He couldn't.

Frowning Mamoru was about to follow her when he remembered something. Grinning he reached into the bag he and brought and pulled something out. Walking behind her he held it in front of her kneeling behind her and placing his arms on either side of her. "Another gift, for you my lady."

Usagi gasped speechless and breathless at the present before her. It was a black strap, like a headband to cover her forehead and tie behind her head, of a material like cotton, but not; it was softer, and more durable. In the center was woven a curved green stalk, on top of which was a blooming red rose. Usagi thought it was very beautiful, and hesitantly reached out a finger to touch it.

Coming around her Mamoru set it in her hand, where she could feel the material better in her palm. "It is a hybrid fabric," he explained. "Some of Earth's cotton merged with the cloth of the Lunarians, the silk-like fabric they use for the gowns of the royalty. We received a small amount of the material in an attempt to work out the peace treaty, and we've worked out this. It's fairly new so I doubt you've heard of it yet."

Usagi closed her fingers over it her eyes wide thrusting her hand back at him. "I can't accept it! It's too expensive! It must have cost you a fortune!"

Mamoru laughed moving her hand back to her own chest. "Keep it. It is a gift."

Smiling sheepishly she looked down at the cloth in her hands. "Thank you Mamoru-chan," she murmured. It was beautiful, and it was big enough to hide her mark, but not too big to be offensive or unappealing. "Excuse me," she smiled before rushing into the cave to change foreheadgear. Once it was tied securely around her head and knotted behind her Usagi came back out and sat next to Mamoru smiling into the sky.

"I am glad you like it," he chuckled. He then turned solemn remembering something else. "Usa--Usagi?" he asked stumbling slightly. Usagi laid down on the grass hands behind her head and eyes closed as she made a kind of hum in the back of the throat as if to ask 'what?' "Ano…there are these guys…that I wanted you to meet…" he began hesitantly.

Usagi shot up fear in her eyes. Guys? What kind of guys? Why? What would happen? What would they do to her? These were all questions she wanted to ask, but Usagi's throat swelled up and she couldn't get her voice to work. More thoughts raced through her mind, and all of them began to doubt Mamoru. This terrified her even more than the thought of him 'betraying' her. She didn't want to doubt Mamoru…if she couldn't trust him then who?

Sensing her fear, and seeing it in her eyes, Mamoru pulled her to his chest stroking her hair slightly. "Shh, it's alright Usagi. If you don't want to meet them you don't have to," he said softly trying to sooth her. Resting his chin on the top of her head he held her close. "I'll never make you do anything you don't want to, you hear that? I'll always be there, to protect and defend."

A sniffle. "Like your name?"

Mamoru smiled nodding against her head. "Yes, like my name. I'll be your guardian. You have no need to fear."

There was a moment of silence, before Usagi sniffed once more. "Who are they?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"The…men. Who are they?"

"Oh, ano, they are my friends." Usagi pulled away slightly to look up at him. "Friends from childhood, they've always been there, kind of…protecting me. They figured that, due to my repeated disappearances, I was out with a girl somewhere," he grinned. "They simply wanted to meet you."

"You told them about me?" she cried pulling away.

"What? No! No, of course not. I've spoken nothing of you. I knew that she wanted privacy, so they do not what who you are. They simply figured out that I was spending the time with someone, and asked when they would be able to meet that someone. Ano, I only told them that nothing…of that sort…was happening between me and my new friend, and that they should keep their noses out of other people's businesses if they knew what was good for them. I came here to see if you would care for meeting them, and if you agreed I would have told them so. But don't fear; you are safe in this beautiful sanctuary for a little while more," he smiled at her.

Usagi felt her heart sore, at his smile and at his words. This truly was her sanctuary; this place, this world…Earth was her haven now, and Chiba Mamoru was her keeper. She realized what a fool she had been for doubting him, even for a second. Mamoru would never do anything to hurt her; he would make sure no harm came her way. And for that she lo--

Blinking Usagi shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. Turning her now happy eyes up at him Usagi smiled at Mamoru. "I'll meet them."

"What?" She laughed at his astonishment, and Mamoru thought he would melt at the sound of it. Did she know how much her laughter, her smile, her very presence affected him?

"I'll meet them. If they're friends of yours, then they can't be all bad, can they?" She grinned sheepishly a bit looking down and absently fingering the rose on her headband.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Mamoru grinned. "They will be delighted. Their names are…Kun, Nephi, Jede, and Zoie," Mamoru ended with a smirk.

Usagi furrowed a brow before she began to giggle, which progressed to chuckles, which soon became laughter.

"What? What is it? Mamoru asked confused and just a little bit worried.

"Kun!" she snorted. At the still confused look she got she elaborated. "_Kun_!" Mamoru still didn't get it. Sighing and shaking her head Usagi wondered how he could be so dense. "Kun-kun!"

Slowly the confused look disappeared, to be replaced by a grin as he laughed. "Ah, I didn't realize that!" he exclaimed.

After a while they sobered up. Looking up into the sky Usagi suddenly felt just a little bit better. And Mamoru was studying her content face as it was lifted upwards with closed eyes and smiling lips. His own lips smiled as well taking in her magnificent beauty. Usagi laid back down breathing in deeply before opening her eyes to look at him once more.

"They will come here?" At the nod of his head for an answer Usagi looked back up into the sky. "When?"

"Oh, well, when you feel ready. I will bring them here, if it's alright. If not I'm sure I could find another meeting place…" Mamoru trailed off thinking about different places.

"No, here is fine," Usagi smiled. "You can bring them tomorrow…if you like."

"I shall bring them, but I will come here before I lead them after me, and allow you to know when exactly you will meet Kun-kun, and the others," he smirked snorting slightly at his friend's name.

Usagi smiled closing her eyes. "I'd like that."

Mamoru laid down next to her, on his side, and rested his head in his hand smiling down at the petite girl beside him. He knew next to nothing of her past, or of who she really was, but he knew that she needed a friend more than anything, a confidant that she could turn to in her times of sorrow. Her eyes, even when sparkling at him in contentment, always were shadowed by the pain of her previous life. He wondered if she would ever grow out of it, but he knew for certain that no matter what he would be there for her, and if and when she finally healed, he would be right there beside her holding her hand.

* * *

Okay…I do not remember _EVER_ reading about Endymion having a black stallion, but every story on FanFiction that I have read has given him one. I know that he has black hair, and that his tuxedo is black (I can so see him pimpin' out like P. Diddy or whatever name he's going by nowadays with a pink suit on), and that his little prince outfit had some black…but does his horse _have_ to be color coordinated? 

Plus, golden works too; the _Golden _Kingdom…the _Golden_ crystal…ring any bells?

I don't care if I am just forgetting that it said somewhere that Endymion must ride only black horses; in my story his stallion is _golden_! You got a problem with that, leave as many flames as you like; I care not.

Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease y'all.


End file.
